For the Love of Son Pan
by Rose Vaughn
Summary: Rated for language and hints of adult situations later on. TrunksPan. Trunks loves Pan. But he isn't sure how to ask her. So what does he do? Talks to Gohan. But will the powerful Sayian approve of the relationship? Read and find out!
1. Chapter One: Questions

Author's Note. Okay everyone. This is my first chaptered story. And it's 100% pure fluff!! However, it is not complete. I have nine chapters written so far. I will publish one per week. Hopefully by the time I post chapter nine, this story will be copmplete. As usual, standard disclaimers apply. I don't own, you don't sue.

Italics indicate thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks stood on the porch of Gohan's house, arguing with himself. _I really need to talk to him about this...but how do I ask him about something this big?_ Just as the lavender-haired young man was about to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Gohan standing there, a small grin on his face. "So were you going to knock or just stand there?"  
  
"Sorry Gohan." Trunks said, a smile on his face.  
  
Gohan stepped aside and motioned for Trunks to follow him inside. "So, what's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could ask you about something." Nervously glancing around the room, Trunks's eyes fell upon Gohan's, desk, which was stacked with paperwork. "Um...I'm sorry if I interrupted your work. I can come back later-"  
  
Gohan cut him off. "Nah. Don't worry about it, Trunks. I needed a break anyway. So what's on you mind?  
  
"Well," Trunks said uncertainly. "There's this girl I like...she's a good friend of mine. But I'm not quite sure how..." His voice trailed off.  
  
Gohan's grin immediately turned into a full-fledged smile. "But you're not sure how to tell her, right?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "It's not only that, but she's a few years younger than me, and I'm not quite sure how her parents will feel about me having an interest in her."  
  
"Well, why would her parents be angry?"  
  
"The age difference is a little bigger than I think they would approve of."  
  
"How many years?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Too many." Trunks answered softly.  
  
Gohan smiled knowingly. "I had a similar problem when I asked Videl out for the first time."  
  
Trunks perked up. It was nice to know someone else had problems like this. "Really?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Mm-hm. I wasn't quite sure how to ask her out because of her father. Hercule might not be the world's strongest man...but he's very protective of his daughter."  
  
"So what'd you do?"  
  
"I sucked it up and asked."  
  
Trunks snickered. "Honestly, I don't think I have a problem with that. But it's her parents that I'm more worried about."  
  
"I understand." Gohan said. "If you love her, and you make each other happy, then I don't see why her parents should have a problem. I mean...all a parent wants for their child is for them to be happy. Why should they stand in the way if you can do that?"  
  
Trunks grinned, stood up, and headed for the door. "Thanks Gohan!"  
  
Gohan got up and followed the younger man as he headed for the door. "If you don't mind me asking...who's the girl?"  
  
A small smirk formed on Trunks's face. "Gohan, something tells me that if I told you, you wouldn't be too thrilled. See you later."  
  
_ Bingo_. Gohan thought as Trunks leaped into the air. Just as he began to fly off, Gohan called out to him. "Trunks!"  
  
Trunks turned back to the dark-haired man. "Yeah Gohan?"  
  
"What makes you think I wouldn't approve?"  
  
_ He knows?_ Trunks floated back down to the ground, completely shocked. "How...how do you know?"  
  
Gohan smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I may have visited different dimensions, but it doesn't mean I live in them. I've seen the way you look at her." He paused when Trunks blushed. "And I've seen the way she looks at you...go after her, Trunks."  
  
Trunks smiled and rose into the air. "Thanks Gohan!" He said, and then flew off.  
  
Gohan chuckled to himself as Trunks left, then went back into the house.  
  
"What was that all about, Gohan?" Videl asked, walking out of the kitchen, holding the portable phone in her hand.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Young love."  
  
"Speaking of which," Videl frowned. "Pan just called. Her date stood her up." When Gohan just stood there, she continued. "Do you think we should go find her?"  
  
Gohan wrapped his muscular arms around Videl's waist and pulled her closer. "Nah. I think she'll be just fine." He said, just before kissing her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks flew through the air, barely believing what had just happened. He had just gotten permission to date Pan! The demi-saiyan shook his head. He had never thought that Gohan would approve. As a matter of fact, he thought that Gohan would probably kill him...or at least beat the living shit out of him.  
  
After a few moments of searching, Trunks finally located Pan's ki. Following it, he soon found himself in a small clearing in the forest. Quietly landing, he began to look for Pan. It didn't take long to find her though. All he had to do was follow the sounds of crying. Walking through the trees, he came upon a small lake, and by the shore sat Pan, hunched over, her face in her hands.  
  
Slowly, he walked over to her. "Pan?"  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Trunks! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for you." He said, and then sat down next to the raven- haired girl. "What's wrong?"  
  
Pan shook slightly as she tried to control her crying. "I was supposed to have a date tonight."  
  
Trunks's heart stopped for a moment. _Please tell me she hasn't found someone else..._ He thought. Taking a chance, he asked her who the guy was.  
  
"Marron set me up with one of her friends, but he never showed up." Pan said. Finally, she started crying again, unable to hold in the pain.  
  
Trunks allowed himself a small sigh of relief. "Well," He asked. "Where's Marron?"  
  
A small smile played across Pan's lips. "Out looking for him. Probably to beat the shit out of him." She sighed. "I just don't get it, Trunks."  
  
"Get what?" He noticed that Pan was shivering, so he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come on Pan. You can tell me. What don't you get?"  
  
Pan pulled the jacked tighter around her small frame. "Why I can't find a boyfriend. I mean I can find them, but I can't keep them. Just because I can fight doesn't mean I can't love..."  
  
Trunks put his arm around her, and smiled when she leaned closer to him. "It's not you Pan. The right guy just hasn't come along yet."  
  
Pan started crying again. "But when will he? I'm 19 years old! I can't wait forever!"  
  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he has, and you just haven't seen it yet."  
  
Pan looked up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Trunks smiled down at her, and then cupped her face in his hand, wiping away a tear with his thumb.  
  
Suddenly, Pan realized was going on. There she was, sitting next to Trunks, his arm wrapped around her, and his hand resting lightly on her cheek. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She thought. _Everything I'm looking for is right here in front of my eyes!  
_  
"Trunks..." She whispered.  
  
"Shhh..." He leaned closer to her. "Pan, I need to tell you something that I've wanted to say for a very long time. I love you."  
  
Tears started streaming down Pan's face again, but this time, they were tears of joy. Just before their lips met, she whispered. "I love you too."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke the kiss. For a few moments, they just stared into each other's eyes, then out of the blue, Pan burst out in laughter.  
  
A confused look crossed Trunks's face. "Well," he said. "That's not quite the reaction I was expecting..."  
  
Pan shook her head. "No...it's not that..." She forced out between fits of laughter. "I'm just thinking about how your father's going to react when he finds out about this..."  
  
Trunks visibly paled. "Oh no...I have a feeling I'm going to be spending a lot of time in the Gravity Chamber tomorrow..."  
  
Just as abruptly as she started laughing, Pan stopped.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm not sure that my dad's going to be to thrilled about us dating..."  
  
Trunks smiled. "That, we don't need to worry about."  
  
Now it was Pan's turn to look confused. "Why?"  
  
Trunks pulled Pan into his arms again. "Before I found you, I was at your house. I was asking your dad for advice about asking out a girl I liked."  
  
"And you told him it was me?!?!"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No. Gohan figured it out. He told me to come after you."  
  
Pan smiled and rested her head on Trunks's muscular chest. "Well, I'm glad you did."  
  
"Me too." Then Trunks glanced down at his watch. "Yikes. Pan, it's almost midnight."  
  
Pan bolted to her feet. "Oh man! I've got to get home! I was supposed to be back at 11." Before she left, she turned back to Trunks and gave him one more kiss. "I love you.  
  
He smiled as she lifted into the air. "I love you too. I'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye Trunks!" 


	2. Chapter Two: Facing the Fathers

Author's Note: I don't own it! Okay. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Italics indicate thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, Pan landed on her front porch. _Maybe I can get in without waking dad up_. She quietly opened the front door, and started up the stairs.  
  
"You're late."  
  
_ Or not_. Turning around, she saw her father sitting in his armchair, a book in his lap. Sighing, she walked into the living room, prepared for a lecture. "Daddy, I'm sorry. Trunks and I got to talking and I lost track of time-"  
  
Gohan put a hand up to silence his daughter. "It's okay Pan. Just don't let it happen again."  
  
Pan frowned. This was not like her father. Normally when she came in late, she got a lecture about how a curfew is set for a reason. "Okay dad. What's up? Usually, when I come home late, you lecture me."  
  
He nodded. "Yes. But this time, you had a good excuse."  
  
Pan just stood there for a moment, then a smile spread across her face. Going up to her father, she gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Gohan hugged her back. "Pan, I just want you to be happy. Like I told Trunks. If he can to that, then why should I stand in the way?" He pulled away and looked at Pan, his face totally serious. "But if he ever hurts you, not even Vegeta will be able to protect him from me."  
  
Pan couldn't help but to laugh. "I know dad, I know."  
  
"Now go on up to bed."  
  
Doing as she was told, Pan went upstairs to her room. Once there, she changed into her pajamas and flopped down on her bed. Holding the jacket that Trunks had given her, she sighed. _I can't believe it!_ She thought to herself. _Trunks loves me! I have to be the luckiest person in the world!  
_  
Finally, after a while of daydreaming, her exhaustion overcame her, and Pan fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Trunks arrived at Capsule Corps., he could sense that his father was still awake. _Great..._ he thought. _I'm in for it...  
_  
Walking into the kitchen to grab a snack before he went to bed, he saw Vegeta standing there, a bottle of water in his hand. "Father."  
  
"Where have you been?" Vegeta spat out.  
  
Trunks sighed. Best not to fight the inevitable. "I was with Pan."  
  
His father harrumphed. "I thought she was on a date."  
  
"How would you know?" The younger man asked, surprised that his father would know, or care, about such a thing.  
  
Vegeta finished off his water and tossed the bottle in the trash. "Your sister wouldn't shut her damned mouth about it."  
  
Trunks chuckled at the image of Bra talking their father's ear off and grabbed an apple off the counter. "Yeah. Marron set her up on a blind date, but the jerk never showed up. I found her at one of the lakes in the forest, crying, so I stayed with her until she felt better."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Vegeta eyed his son suspiciously.  
  
_ Kami...I'm dead..._ Trunks shifted uncomfortably under his father's steely glare. "What?"  
  
"There's something else." The Saiyan Prince barked. "What is it?"  
  
_ I might as well tell him and get it over with. I really hope Korin has some Sensu Beans, cause I'm gonna need them after this._ His appetite now gone, Trunks put the apple back in the bowl that he got it from and took a deep breath. "I...I love her."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he watched his son. Trunks braced himself for the worst when he saw that his dad's eyebrow was twitching and his jaw muscles started to clench and unclench. After a few moments of uneasy silence, Vegeta started to leave the room.  
  
As he walked past the purple-haired man, he paused. "It's about damn time." He said, and then left the room.  
  
Stunned, Trunks stared after his father. "Did I miss something here?" He followed his father into the living room, hoping to get an explanation. But when he got there, he older saiyan was already gone.  
  
Trunks scratched his head. _What in the hell just happened here? He asked himself_. After a few moments of mulling the situation over, he grinned. _Holy shit. He approved. I cannot believe he approves. Pan is going to flip.  
_  
Finally, after standing there for a little while longer, Trunks climbed the stairs and went to bed, a huge grin on his face. 


	3. Chapter Three: 21st Celebrations

Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers!!! I feel so much better about this story now that people like it!

Anyway...This chapter takes place two years after the end of the last chapter. The story will jump forward like that every once in a while (just because I didn't have any ideas to fill those times). I hope it doesn't become too confusing.

Italics indicate thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost two years since Trunks had started dating Pan, and it was now her 21st birthday. To celebrate, all of the Z-gang had gotten together and thrown a party. Afterwards, Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Marron had taken Pan out to one of the local clubs. Knowing that she didn't want to get drunk, they only bought Pan a few drinks.  
  
But then some of her friends from school showed up. Zoie, Marta, and Canda had known Pan since they were sophomores in high school. When the three got to the party, they immediately started buying several different drinks for the birthday girl.  
  
Drinking in excess was bad enough, but mixing those drinks...Trunks didn't even want to think of the end result.  
  
Canda raised her hand up as the waiter passed by, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" He asked  
  
"Can I get another drink? Um... Vodka Cranberry Sour this time." She said.  
  
The waiter nodded, wrote the order down on his notepad, and then walked away.  
  
Trunks glared at Canda. "Don't you think she's had enough?"  
  
Zoie laughed at him. "Come on Trunks. Seez 21. Jus chill out."  
  
Bra watched Pan as she tried to keep herself from tipping over. "Dammit, guys. She didn't want to get this drunk."  
  
Marta laughed. "So?"  
  
Just then, the waiter came back to the table, carrying a glass on his tray. He set the drink in front of Canda. "Just put it on my tab." She said.  
  
The waiter nodded and walked away as Canda picked up the glass and unsteadily held it out to Pan.  
  
Trunks intercepted her. "No Canda."  
  
She glared at Trunks. "But-"  
  
"I said no." He said, more forcefully. "Pan did not want to get this drunk."  
  
Marta snorted. "Iss noh like she can stof us."  
  
Trunks glowered at her. "No, but I can."  
  
Wobbly, Marta stood up and looked at Canda and Zoie. "Come on guys. Lez go somewhere else." She shot a death look at Trunks. "Where we can have fun."  
  
Goten's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist when she reached for her car keys. "There is no way you are driving anywhere."  
  
"I am per...per...perfity fine." She slurred  
  
"You've been drinking." Bra stated flatly. "We'll take you home."  
  
Marron turned to her friend as Bra and Goten ushered the drunken trio out the door. "Some friends they are...You should probably take her back to Capsule Corp. It's closer than her place. We'll take care of those three." Marron said, jerking a thumb over her shoulder.  
  
Trunks nodded his head. "No problem." He looked down at Pan. "Man, she's going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. See you later Marron."

"Bye Trunks."  
  
After Marron left, Trunks looked down at his girlfriend. Sighing, he helped her to her feet.  
  
Pan smiled up at him. "Trrrunkss!" She garbled, stumbling towards him. "Whas uf?"  
  
Trunks shook his head and lifted Pan into his arms. "Come on. Let's go home."  
  
"So'kay!" Pan said, as Trunks carried her outside and flew off.  
  
Upon arrival at Capsule Corps. Trunks took Pan upstairs to one of the many guest rooms. Sitting her on the bed, he turned to get her something to sleep in. He stopped however, when Pan latched onto his hand and pulled him back to her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I love you." Standing up, Pan shoved Trunks down on the bed, then crawled on top of him.  
  
"Pan! What are you doing?!?!" Trunks asked, startled, as she straddled him.  
  
"I know you want me. Just as much as I want you." She said, reaching down to undo his pants.  
  
Trunks tried to push her hands away. "Pan, stop it. You're drunk."  
  
"So? Come on Trunks."  
  
"Your dad will kill me."  
  
She grinned. "What he doesn't know what hurt us."  
  
Finally, Trunks pushed her off him and stood up. "I said no!"  
  
Pan sat on the bed, glaring up at him indignantly. "Jerk."  
  
Trunks crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd rather be a jerk now than do something that you'd regret in the morning. Now go to sleep." He said, tossing her a nightshirt. Then left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Going downstairs, Trunks glanced at the clock. _It's 11:30_. He thought. _I'd better call Gohan._ And that's what he did. Trunks explained to Gohan about what happened at the club that night, and that Pan was staying in one of the guest rooms. Thankfully, Gohan said it was okay.  
  
Trunks grabbed something to eat, sat down on the couch, and turned on the television. _Man...what a night._ His eyes widened as he thought about how Pan would react about the club when she woke up in the morning. _Oh man...I'm toast._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Then next morning, Pan woke up to the bright sun shining through the window. "Ow ow ow ow. My head hurts." Groggily, she sat up and put a hand on her throbbing head. Glaring at the sun, she stated flatly. "Who gave you permission to be so damned bright?"  
  
Pan turned around when the door opened and Trunks walked in. "Good morning. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I just got done sparring with your father."  
  
"Here." He said, handing her a glass of water and a Sensu Bean "Take this."  
  
The quarter-saiyan ate the bean, and then looked up at her boyfriend. "What happened last night?"  
  
"Before or after you tried to have sex with me?"  
  
Pan nearly choked on her water. "WHAT?"  
  
Trunks sat down on the bed next to her. "Do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
Pan shook her head.  
  
"When ypur so-called 'friends' showed up, they started buying you drinks. They wouldn't stop until I told them to. So they got angry and left." When Trunks saw that Pan was about to say something, he put a hand up. "Don't worry, Goten, Bra, and Marron took them home." The girl nodded her head and Trunks continued. "By that time, you were barely able to stand, so I brought you back here."  
  
Pan's hands balled into fists. "Those three are so dead. They knew I didn't want to get drunk!"

Then she realized what Trunks had said earlier. "Um...Trunks? Did we..." Her voice trailed off, afraid of the answer.  
  
She sighed when Trunks shook his head. "No. You were totally out of it. I didn't want to do something that you'd regret when you sobered up."  
  
Relieved, Pan hugged him. "Thank you, Trunks. I love you, but I'm not ready for that. Not yet."  
  
Trunks hugged her back. "I've been drunk before too. I completley understand." Then he got up and pulled her up with him. "Come on I need to get you home."  
  
Pan smirked playfully. "Aw...do I have to?"  
  
Trunks handed Pan her clothes and turned to leave the room. "Yes. Your dad's expecting you home, and besides...I never got the chance to give you your birthday present yesterday."  
  
Pan raised her eyebrows. "And just what do you have planned, Mr. Briefs?"  
  
Trunks stepped out of the room and started to close the door. "You'll just have to wait until dinner tonight, Miss Son. Oh...wear the blue dress and be ready at 7." He said, leaving her in privacy.  
  
Smiling, Pan changed clothes. _This should be good..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Notes: Okay! Another chapter up! By the way...Trugeta and Leelo77 are good friends of mine. I Go check out their stories! They've got alot of really good stuff posted!!

If anyone is wondering wondering why Gohan was so willing to let Trunks and Pan date...it's simple. I got tired of reading stories where Gohan won't allow them to date because fo the age difference. I think that considering the odd relationships that by all rights should never have happened...or survived, namely Goku/Chi Chi, Vegeta/Bulma, and Krillin/18, that Gohan would be fairly open to the realtionship between the two.

Discalimer: I'm sick and tired of putting these in every single chapter. So I won't anymore. I have one on my profile page that applies to all of my stories. That'll have to do.


	4. Chapter Four: Perfect Suprises

Notes: Well, you were wondering what Trunks got Pan for her birthday? Here it is! It may be a short chaper, but it's a good one. Very very FLUFFY. And once again, thanks for the reviews! (as few as them as I got)

Italics indicate thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Trunks showed up at Pan's house at 7 pm sharp. Opening the door, Pan's breath caught in her throat when she saw him. Wearing a black tuxedo with his shoulder length hair down, he looked very handsome. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." Trunks smiled when he saw her in the long, blue silk dress and matching shoes her parents had gotten her for her birthday. Accenting the ensemble was the earrings, bracelet, and necklace Goku and Chi Chi gave her. "Pan, you look beautiful."  
  
Pan blushed slightly. "Thank you." She turned back to her parents, who were sitting in the living room. "Mom, dad. We're going now."  
  
"Okay Pan." Gohan responded. "Have a good time."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Don't stay out too late, dear." Videl called after her daughter.  
  
Trunks snickered, and Pan sighed. "Yes mother." She said, closing the door behind her. Outside, Pan grinned when she saw that Trunks had a limo waiting. "My, aren't you quite the charmer this evening."  
  
He smiled as Pan got into the limo. Giving the driver, who was holding the door, a small nod, he followed. As soon as the door was closed, Trunks pulled Pan to him, ensnaring her in a long kiss at the limo pulled away.  
  
Pan practically melted as Trunks wrapped his strong arms around her and tenderly kissed her. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss. She looked into his eyes as he smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday." Trunks said, lightly brushing her cheek with his hand.  
  
Pan smiled at the touch. "Thank you. But I assume that this only part of my present."  
  
Trunks's eyes glowed. "Of course my dear." He said. "Dinner, dancing...and then a surprise. But you're going to have to wait for that..."  
  
Pan's eyes lit up. "I love you." She said, kissing him again.  
  
Just then, the limousine pulled to a stop in front of one of West City's fanciest restaurants, La Chalet. Pan grinned. "Do you think they're prepared for two saiyan-sized appetites?"  
  
Trunks laughed as he helped his date out of the car. "Don't worry. My mom and dad come here all the time. They know my family."  
  
Pan snickered at the thought of Vegeta in a tuxedo. "You mean your mom can actually get your dad into a tux? I'd love to see that."  
  
"It's rather amusing." Trunks said, leading Pan inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a very large dinner, Trunks instructed the driver to go to the lake where Trunks and Pan had first kissed. The two sat by the shore, Pan resting her head on Trunks's shoulder. "I don't think this night can get any more perfect..." Pan said dreamily.  
  
Trunks grinned, and tilted her face up to meet his gaze. "I think there is one more thing I can do to make this the perfect night."  
  
"What?"  
  
Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled a small velvet box out. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I think you are the most beautiful woman on the face on this planet and you are everything to me. Son Pan, I would be honored if you would be my wife."  
  
Pan gasped when Trunks opened the box to reveal a large diamond ring. Tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around Trunks's neck. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you Trunks!"  
  
Trunks hugged her back tightly, and then pulled away, sliding the ring on her finger.  
  
Pan looked down at her hand, tears clouding her vision. "Now," she said. "It's the perfect night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said. Fluff. And alot of it. lol Anyway...the next chapter will be up in a week! Please review!!!


	5. Chapter Five: Telling the Families

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Well. Here's the next chapter. It's not really fluffy, but it's necessary. And now I have a question to ask. I've hit a dead spot in my outline for the story. And it just happens to fall where the wedding is supposed to be. I've never written one before. I have this part written, a gap where the wedding should be, and then more stuff planned and ready to be written. So if anyone has some ideas or advice, it would be GREATLY apppreciated! Anyway...on to the story!

Italics indicate thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, after both Pan and Trunks had a chance to adjust to the new development in their relationship, Trunks called the Z-gang together at Capsule Corp. to announce the good news.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Chi Chi, Goku, Videl, Gohan, and Hercule stood in a small group, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Do you have any clue as to what this about Gohan?" Goku asked his son.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "All Pan said was to meet everyone here, and that she had a surprise for us."  
  
"Well, they had better hurry up and tell us. I should be training right now." Vegeta snarled.  
  
Bulma smiled at her husband, and then turned when she heard Trunks clear his throat to gain the attention of the crowd.  
  
Vegeta glared at his son, and Pan, who was standing next to him, one hand in her pocket, the other holding Trunks's. "This had better be good, boy. I have better things to do."  
  
Trunks smiled at his dad. "I think this is worth a few moments of your time, father." Then he turned to face the group. "We have an announcement that we'd like to make." He looked down at Pan for a moment, nervous. She smiled and nodded at him. He continued. "Pan and I are getting married."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Pan pulled her other hand out of her pocket to reveal the engagement ring Trunk had given her.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud screech, and Chi Chi rushed forward, nearly bowling her granddaughter over. "I can't believe it! My grandbaby's having a baby!"  
  
Pan's eyes went wide. "Grandma, we're not even married yet! He just proposed two days ago!"  
  
Goku rushed up and gently pried his wife off of Pan. "Congratulations guys." He said, a huge smile on his face.  
  
Pan grinned as her parents walked up and hugged her. "My baby's getting married!"  
  
"Mom, you're starting to sound like grandma."  
  
"Don't worry." Gohan said, hugging his daughter, and then shaking Trunks's hand. "They'll both get over it...after the honeymoon."  
  
Pan nervously chuckled then looked over at her fiancé, who was currently being squeezed to death by his mother and sister.  
  
"Bra..." He said. "I can't breathe..."  
  
Bra laughed as she pulled away. "Sorry Trunks. Sometimes I forget my own strength."  
  
Trunks told her it was okay then looked over to where his father was standing. He smiled when Vegeta gave just the slightest nod of his head, showing that he approved and that he was happy for his son.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
Trunks turned at the sound of Gohan's voice. He followed when the older man motioned for him to follow. "Yeah Gohan?"  
  
"You've made Pan very happy. She loves you."  
  
Trunks blushed. "I know."  
  
"And I know you'll take good care of her."  
  
"I love her."  
  
Gohan turned to face Trunks, his arms crossed over his chest. "But if you ever hurt my daughter..."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Not even my father will be able to protect me from you. Yeah, I know. She told me."  
  
Gohan laughed. "Honestly, I don't think I have a thing to worry about, but I have to be the protective father."  
  
The lavender-haired man snickered. "Perfectly understandable, Gohan." He said, looking at his bride-to-be, who was now currently talking to his sister and Marron. "Perfectly understandable."  
  
After a few more moments of congratulations, Trunks spoke again. "I think, that it would be best if we keep this under wraps for now."  
  
Bulma nodded. "I think that's a good idea son. If the press found out that the granddaughter of Hercule was marrying the President of Capsule Corps. we'd have a media hayday on our hands."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Why is that so bad? It just means more target practice for me."  
  
Bulma frowned at her husband. "Very funny Vegeta..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say...three days after the engagement of Trunks and Pan was announced to the families, it was plastered all over every tabloid and news paper in West City. **"Granddaughter of Hercule Satan to marry Capusle Corps. President."**  
  
Even though Vegeta had joked about using the reporters as target practice, it was pretty clear as to who let the news out. Hercule.  
  
The next time the goof was at Capsule Corps., Vegeta definitely had a few words for him.  
  
"You fool? How could you let this happen?!" Vegeta yelled, a ki blast forming in his hand.  
  
Hercule backed away from the angered Saiyan. "It just slipped?"  
  
"Slipped? It just slipped?!? Argh! You are a bigger idiot than I thought!"  
  
"Sorry." Was all Hercule was able to manage to say.  
  
Vegeta stalked closer to the man, but then Bulma put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta, calm down." She then turned to Hercule. "The reason why we wanted this to be kept under wraps was to keep reporters away. Now they're swarming both Capsule Corps. and your mansion. I think a few even found their way out to Gohan's house. So now the question is: how do we solve the problem?"  
  
Vegeta grinned, bouncing the ki ball in his hand. "Oh, I think I might have a solution..."  
  
"Not that kind of solution Vegeta..." Bulma said. "I think what we need to do it have Trunks and Pan lay low for the next few weeks, and it should all blow over. But this time..." She said, glaring at Hercule, who shrank away from the blue-haired woman, "We keep the wedding date within the group. Got it?"  
  
Hercule nodded meekly. "Yes ma'am." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you go! Once again, thank you for all the kind reviews! Also, if you want to check out some other great stories, go see Trugeta's and Leelo77's pages. They've got some really good stories!

Now that I've told you about their stuff...I'll tell you about some of my other stories. The Reason is a B/V story set to Hoobastank's the Reason, and I think it's my best story. I'm very proud of it. Moving On is a GT story where Pan finally get to see the family she's lost over the years. The Aftermath is my fist DBZ story. Pretty much you basic Trunks-and-Vegeta-come-back-from-battle-nearly-dead story. And those are just a few of what I've got! Go check them out!


	6. Chapter Six: A Special Kind of Training

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! It gave me lots of modivation to write the wedding! This chapter jumps forward again, so I hope no one gets confused. WARNING: VERY FLUFFY!! Hints at lemon, but there isn't one. I can't write them, so I don't even try. lol And for those of you who are wondering...this story is far from over!

Italics indicate thoughts.

And away we go! (okay...I had a lot of sugar today...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks dodged another ki blast from Pan and shot one back at her. It was now two months until their wedding, and as Bulma had predicted, the media storm had finally died down.  
  
The happy couple was currently training in the Gravity Chamber. Bra was over at Goten's, and Bulma had somehow managed to drag Vegeta away on a business trip with her, so they had the whole compound to themselves.  
  
Pan fired another energy blast at him, and Trunks phased out just before it hit him. Pan cursed when he reappeared behind her and grabbed a hold of her arms, pulling them behind her back. Ramming back, Pan smashed her head into Trunks's face, causing him to loosen his grip on her. Spinning around, she kicked him in the abdomen, sending him flying toward the wall. Trunks recovered and charged toward her, colliding with her. The next thing Pan knew, she was pinned up against the wall, her hands held tightly above her head.  
  
"Dammit Trunks! Let go!" She said angrily, struggling to break free from his grasp.  
  
"No." Trunks stated playfully, looking down at her. _Kami, she's beautiful_...he thought, as he gazed at the smaller figure pinned between him and the wall.  
  
Pan continued to thrash about, but then she looked up into Trunks's cerulean blue eyes. Everything seemed to freeze when she realized what kind of position she was in. Up against the wall, his body pressed against hers, hands held firmly above her head...their mouths inches apart...she could feel his bare chest heaving against hers.  
  
_ I can't stand it anymore!_ She thought to herself as she closed the gap between them, locking Trunks in a passionate kiss. She pulled away for a moment. "Now I'm ready."  
  
Trunks slowly trailed his hands down Pan's arms, stopping on the straps of her sports bra. When he tugged at it, Pan allowed him to pull it off over her head, and toss the article of clothing on the floor. Soon enough, Trunks's shorts, as well as Pan's joined the discarded top lying on the ground.  
  
Then, the world seemed to melt away as the two opened themselves to each other for the first time. Mind, body, and soul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later, Trunks lay on the floor of the Gravity Chamber, Pan on top of him. She was playing with his long hair, which had long ago fallen out of its ponytail, while his hands gently moved up and down her back. "We should train like this more often." He said.  
  
"Mm-hm." Pan mumbled, listening to the deep rumble of his voice.  
  
Trunks's hands moved lower and stopped when he came upon the small indentation in her back where Pan's tail used to be.  
  
She gasped slightly when he started caressing the sensitive spot. Smiling, Pan giggled as Trunks rolled over, trapping her underneath him. Just as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him down closer to her, they felt two familiar kis approaching.  
  
Pan dropped her arms limply to the floor. "Damn." She grumbled. "Your sister's home."  
  
Trunks moved off of Pan, sitting down next to her. "Goten too. They'll want to spar."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We should get up."  
  
Pan smiled sweetly at him. "But I don't wanna."  
  
"Pan," Trunks said, playing with her hair. "If they come in here and see us lying naked on the floor, in my father's Gravity Chamber..."  
  
Pan's dark eyes widened. "They'll tell Vegeta."  
  
"Or blackmail us." Trunks added.  
  
"Or both."  
  
Sighing Trunks stood up, pulling Pan to her feet. Getting dressed, they turned off the gravity and exited to go meet Bra and Goten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys!" Goten said as Trunks and Pan walked into the kitchen. "What's up?"  
  
"Just doing some sparring." Pan said as Trunks handed her a bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
"That's what we're going to do. You feel up to some more?" Goten asked.  
  
Pan shook her head. "Maybe later."  
  
Bra turned to her brother. "What about you Trunks? You up for another round?"  
  
"Sorry sis." Trunks said. "But I need a shower. Another time."  
  
Bra shrugged her shoulders and followed Goten to the Gravity Room. They never even noticed as Trunks and Pan headed to the bathroom...together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Yet another chapter! I must admit, this one was fun to write. I even toyed with the idea of having Vegeta walk in on them...but I decided against it. Although I would love to see the look on the man's face if he walked in on THAT training session. heh heh heh

And as I said before...go check out Trugeta's and Leelo77's stuff! They've got some really great stories!

Oh yeah...**pooci**...I'm glad you think I suck. Although I do believe it's pathetic that you think that just because I update once a week that I, personally, suck. Yeah...I know you like the story, but when you insult me personally like that, I do take serious offense, and have trouble controlling my temper, like right now. Hon...I do have other projects. Like a V/B and G/CC novel in the works, and numerous short stories. Not to mention the TWO other non-DBZ novels that I am currently co-writing with Staci, my best friend. Of course, there is school starting up again, work, and my family. So you see...I'm rather busy and I can't concentrate all of my energy on one story at one time, otherwise, all of my works suffer (quality in my stories is something that I take a great deal of pride in), not to mention things outside of my writing HOBBY. That's right, I said hobby. It's called multi-tasking, and it helps to be very good at it. I'm glad that you have all the time in the world to write, but I don't, so I make do with what I can. So, now that you've inserted your foot into your mouth...take it out...and think before you review next time.


	7. Chapter Seven: Cold Feet?

Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews!!! And espically to those who stuck up for me to a certain reviewer (who shall from now on remain nameless). It means so much to me! Not to mention that all of the reviews gave me to motivation to write the wedding!!! Trust me...the best is yet to come!

Italics indicate thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking in the mirror, Pan sighed. She and Trunks had been engaged for almost seven months, and the big day was less than a month away. Lately, however, Pan had been feeling sick. For the past few days, she had been throwing up most mornings, and sleep was rare. _I can't have cold feet already_... She thought. _This has to be the flu.  
_  
Her stomach suddenly flipping, Pan ran to the bathroom. So much for breakfast...  
  
After a few minutes, Videl knocked on the door. "Pan? Are you okay honey?"  
  
Pan stood up and opened the door. "No. I think I have the stomach flu."  
  
"Well, why don't I take you to the doctor and we'll find out?"  
  
The younger woman nodded. "Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks sat in his huge office at Capsule Corp. filling out some client forms. He had just signed the last paper when his intercom buzzed. "Yes Meena."  
  
"Miss Son is here to see you." The secretary said.  
  
Trunks grinned. "Send her in."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
A few seconds later, the large doors swung open and Pan walked in. Trunks stood up from his seat and gave her a hug. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you, Chi Chi, and your mom were going to make some last minute arrangements for the wedding."  
  
"We were." Pan said nervously. "But something came up and I needed to talk to you about it."  
  
Trunks noticed his fianc's discomfort. "Pan...what's wrong?"  
  
"I went to the doctor today." She said.  
  
Trunks's heart sped up and concern crossed his face. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
Pan put a hand on his arm, silencing his rushed words. "I'm okay. It's just that lately I've been sick to my stomach and haven't been getting much sleep. Mom took me to the doctor and he ran some tests."  
  
"And?" Trunks asked, tensely.  
  
Pan took a deep breath. "Trunks...I'm pregnant."  
  
He sat on the edge of his desk, absorbing the information. His eyes drifted down to her belly, trying to see any changes. Then a grin spread slowly across his face. "You...you're pregnant?  
  
Pan nodded her head, smiling. "Yes."  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy..." He said quietly.  
  
Once again, Pan nodded, and quietly laughed to herself. "Yes Trunks. You're going to be a daddy."  
  
Trunks jumped up from his desk and grabbed Pan in a huge hug. Spinning her around, he laughed. "We're going to have a baby!" He said, kissing her.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan said, after breaking the kiss. "Can you stop spinning me? I'm getting nauseous."  
  
"Oops." He said, putting her down. "Sorry. I...I can't just believe it..."  
  
Pan rested her head on Trunks's chest. "Believe it."  
  
Then he looked down at his beloved. "Does anyone else know?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "No. When I got out of the doctor's office, I told mom that he said it was the flu, and then came straight here. I wanted to tell you first."  
  
"Do you know when the baby is due?" He asked.  
  
"In about eight months." Pan said. A faint smile crossed her lips. "I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl."  
  
"Personally, I'm kind of hoping for a girl." Trunks said.  
  
Surprised, Pan said. "Really? I figured that you would have wanted a boy. You know, someone you can train with."  
  
Trunk shrugged his shoulders. "I can do that with a girl. But come on. Do you seriously want another me running around?" He joked.  
  
Pan laughed. "Goofball." She sighed. "I should probably get going."  
  
Trunks pouted at her. "Aw...Why?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Because you have work to do, and I have to give mom and dad the good news."  
  
Finally, Trunks let his fiancé out of his arms. "I wonder how my parents will react."  
  
Pan snickered. "Well, just call Vegeta grandpa. See what he does."  
  
"You just delight in torturing my father, don't you?"  
  
The dark-haired woman grinned manically. "Every chance I get." She said, giving Trunks one more peck on the lips. "I'll see you later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinda short, I know...but thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up in a week! Once agian, thanks for all of the reviews!


	8. Chapter Eight: Grandpa

Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I've hit the 50 mark! I've gotten more for chapter seven than any other chapter so far!! It's keeping me motivated...and trust me...you ain't seen nothin yet!!! lol

Italics indicate thoughts.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After work, Trunks walked into the house and dumped his briefcase on the table. Going up his room, he changed into his gi, stretched, and went to the Gravity Room to train with his father.  
  
Trunks sighed. After Pan had left, things had gotten particularly stressful at work, and he found that the best way to work off that stress was for him and his dad to literally beat the shit out of each other. He grinned. _Maybe I should do what Pan suggested. It might be interesting.  
_  
When Trunks got to the Gravity Chamber, he saw that his father had already started. Pushing the button announcing his presence, Trunks waited a few seconds for any energy blasts to dissipate, and then went in.  
  
"What took you so long, boy?" Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks sighed as he adjusted to the change in gravity. _Even after all these yeas, he still uses that stupid nickname._ "Just some minor problems at work." Trunks said, dropping down into a fighting stance.  
  
Vegeta just grunted, then launched into a series of punches and kicks that by all rights should have flattened any normal man.  
  
But Trunks was no normal man. He expertly blocked or caught every attack that was aimed at him, while throwing a few of his own.  
  
But after a while, Trunks began thinking about things other than fighting. After Pan had left the office earlier that day, there had been some problems in one of the research labs that had required his full attention.  
  
Seeing that his son's mind was elsewhere, Vegeta took the opportunity to land a punch on the small of Trunks's back, driving the younger man to his knees. "You're distracted." Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks struggled to his feet. "Sorry. I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do about the lab."  
  
"I thought you said that it was a minor problem." Vegeta responded.  
  
Trunks nodded his head. "Normally, for me it is. But for everyone else, when one of the research labs blows up...it's a big problem."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Which one of your mother's inventions was it this time?"  
  
"One of the new jets."  
  
Vegeta stepped back into a fighting stance. "Well, it's of no concern now." He snapped, running at Trunks. "It's a distraction, and distractions get you killed."  
  
Trunks grinned. _I'll show you a distraction._ He thought. "Whatever you say...grandpa."  
  
Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Trunks smirked and took the opportunity to form an energy blast and slam his father into the wall. "Now that..." Trunks said, as Vegeta clambered to his feet. "Is a distraction."  
  
"What in the hell was that?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but to laugh. "Well, you were talking about distractions so, I distracted you."  
  
"By calling me grandpa?" Vegeta said harshly, still not catching Trunks's drift.  
  
"Well it worked, didn't it?"  
  
Vegeta just grumbled and turned the gravity back to earth norm. "Come on. I smell dinner."  
  
Trunks shook his head and followed his father out of the Gravity Chamber.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta's brisk pace slowed, and he spun around to face his son. "What exactly did you mean when you called me that?"  
  
"I meant exactly what I said." Trunks answered, a huge smile on his face. "You're going to be a grandfather."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma was in the kitchen, putting the last touches on dinner, Bra helping her. They had just started placing the dishes on the table when a loud yell sounded from the other room.  
  
Running out of the kitchen to see what was going on, Bulma found her husband staring at her son, slack-jawed, wide-eyed, and slightly paler than normal.  
  
"What on earth happened?" Bulma asked.  
  
Trunks looked at his mother and sister. "I think, for the first time in his life, dad is speechless."  
  
"What did you say to him?" Bra asked. It was one thing to surprise Vegeta. But to completely shock the normally stoic saiyan, as Trunks has done...that was next to impossible.  
  
Trunks prepared himself for the onslaught of hugs he was about to get. "Pan is pregnant."  
  
Bra was the first to fully absorb the news and she immediately went to hug her big brother. "I can't believe it! This is way too cool."  
  
Bulma, however, took it more like Vegeta did. Total shock. But she recovered quicker than her husband. Her eyes lighting up, she pounced on her son. "Oh my Kami...I'm going to be a grandmother!" Bulma's smile got wider as she started rattling of a list of things that she thought needed to be done. "Let's see...we have to go shopping, and pick out names, oh, and I have to plan a baby shower..."  
  
Vegeta, by now, had regained his composure and was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Woman," he interrupted. "Quit your babbling. I don't see what the big deal is. The brat's just having a kid. It isn't like you haven't had one before."  
  
Bulma glared at her husband. "Vegeta, this is different. Trunks and Pan are having a baby. That means that we get to be the doting grandparents and spoil the grandkids rotten."  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at Bulma. "I don't dote." He said slowly.  
  
The blue-haired woman flashed him a smile. "Yeah...you say that now..."  
  
Vegeta was about to argue when Trunks stepped in between the pair. "Come on guys, let's go eat before the food gets cold."  
  
Bra nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. Good idea."  
  
Both youths laughed quietly as Vegeta grumbled and walked into the dining room, Bulma right behind him. Bra turned to the new father-to-be. "I wonder what Gohan's going to do when Pan tells him."  
  
"Well," Trunks said. "If he crashes through the roof in the middle of dinner and beats the shit out of me, then we'll know he's pissed."  
  
Bra cringed. "Let's hope that doesn't happen."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Definitely."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Yet another chapter! The next one will be up in a week. Thanks for reading, and I can't wait to see the reviews!


	9. Chapter Nine: I Already Know

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I got a lot more that I expected, since fanfiction's server or whatever went down. I actually got the chapter posted just before that crashed. lol. So, anyway...here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Italics indicate thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan nervously pushed her food around on her plate as her parents ate. _Kami...how do I tell them something this big?_ She thought to herself.

"Pan?" Gohan asked. "Is something wrong? You've hardly eaten anything on your plate."

Pan looked up at her father. "No. I'm fine."

"Pan..." Gohan said, looking at her with that piercing gaze of his.

_Dammit!_ She thought. _How does he do that?_ After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Pan sighed and put her fork down. "Alright, alright! Just stop looking at me that way!"

Gohan chuckled at his daughter's outburst. "What way?"

"Like you think that I'm hiding something."

Videl glanced at Pan. "Are you?"

Pan massaged the bridge of her nose. "This is so not fair. It's two against one." Finally, Pan caved in. "Mom, dad...I'm pregnant."

Pan watched her father, expecting a hugely blown out of proportion response. But instead, the demi-saiyan smiled at her.

"I know."

"What?!"

Gohan snickered at his daughter's shell-shocked expression. "When your mother told me that you've been sick for the past few weeks, I checked your ki. You should get into the habit of it."

Gohan and Videl watched as Pan concentrated, for a few moments, sensing her ki. She grinned. "I feel it!" She said, excitedly.

"You would have known sooner if you checked it." Videl said.

"How much sooner?" Pan asked.

Gohan took a bite of his food. "From the moment of conception."

"Oh." Then Pan frowned. "Wait a minute. How long have you known that I was pregnant?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "About two weeks, I think."

Pan threw a carrot at her father. "You've known for two weeks and haven't said anything?"

Gohan laughed as he caught the carrot and popped it in his mouth. "I've learned that it's best to learn that you're having a baby from a doctor, and not your father."

At Pan's confused expression, Videl spoke up. "When I was pregnant with you, Goku was the first to tell us. That was about three days after we got back from our honeymoon. Gave us both heart attacks. We were only what...22?"

Gohan nodded. "Somewhere around there..."

"Oh." Pan was silent for a moment. "So...you're not angry?"

Gohan smiled gently. "Should I be?" He asked.

"Well, I was just wondering, since weren't even married yet..."

"It's not like Trunks is going to leave you, right?"

Pan looked at her father, startled. "No! He's not leaving me! He's thrilled that he's going to be a father. The only thing he's worried about is telling Bulma and Vegeta."

"Just wait until the mood swings start..." Gohan said under his breath.

Videl smirked at the comment only she heard and then turned back to Pan. "I'm sure he'll figure something out.

Gohan took a sip of his drink. "After we eat, why don't we go and tell your grandparents the good news?"

Pan nodded. "Okay. Just let me hide behind you when I tell Grandma Chi Chi."

Videl laughed. "Why?"

"I don't want her pouncing on me!"

"Oh, come on. She wouldn't do that." Gohan said.

"Really." Pan said, a skeptical look on her face. "What about when Trunks and I told her we were getting married? And what'd she do when she found out that mom was pregnant with me?"

Gohan was silent, a defeated look on his face.

"See? I told you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner was finished, the dishes cleaned up and put away, Gohan, Videl, and Pan went next door to Goku and Chi Chi's house.

Gohan knocked on the door and stood back, waiting for it to be answered. After a few seconds, Goku answered the door. "Hey guys! Come on in!"

Pan followed her parents into the house and stopped to hug her grandfather.

Before Goku pulled away, he whispered in her ear. "Congratulations, Panny."

Pan stared at Goku, stunned. "You know too?"

Goku grinned. "Yeah. But your grandmother doesn't..."

"Well, at least there's someone who will find out after I did." Pan said, a smile on her face as they walked into the living room where Chi Chi was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

The dark-haired woman looked up and smiled when they walked into the room. "Gohan! What are you guys doing here?" She said, putting her book down.

"Hi mom." Gohan said, a huge grin on his face. "We've got some good news for you." He put his hands on Pan's shoulders and pushed her forward slightly. "Go on..."

Pan couldn't help but to grin as she sat down next to her grandmother. "Grandma." She said, twisting her hands in her lap. "I'm pregnant."

Chi Chi just sat there for a moment, a shocked look on her face. The room was filled with silence as everyone awaited the sometimes overly-excitable woman's reaction. After a few more seconds, she grinned and, as expected, pounced on Pan, wrapping her in a tight hug

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a great-grandmother!" She said, squeezing harder.

Goku shook his head and pulled his wife off of Pan. "Chi Chi...calm down. Please..."

Chi Chi nodded and sat back on the couch, Goku's arms wrapped around her. "Sorry. I'm just so excited! I get to be a great-grandmother!"

Gohan snickered at Chi Chi's banter as the conversation among his family continued. He could just see the wheels turning in his mother's head, and visions of school books and learning tapes ran through his mind as he thought about his own childhood, as well as Pan's. The Demi-saiyan was sure his mother still had his old school stuff around the house somewhere, and he knew she would be digging it out again, just as she had done for Pan.

"The next few years should prove to be very interesting around here." Gohan muttered to himself. "Very interesting indeed..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. I'll admit...it's not my best chpater, but it's a necessary one. Please review, and the next chapter will be up in a week! Also, my senior year of college is starting up again next week, and in two days I move into the dorm. I will try to keep updating every Monday, but there are no promises. **School always has, and always will come first. **

Just call it the Chi Chi in me. lol


	10. Chapter Ten: Wedding Bells

Alright! I'm all moved into the dorms, and I've finally got some sleep! That means that I can get my lazy butt to work and finish this story. But, this isn't the last chapter. I've still got plenty more to go.

Italics indicate thoughts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The last month before the wedding flew by quickly for both the Son and Briefs families. Preparations were made for the ceremony, and this time, the media was kept out of the loop. The main reason for this was that it was to be held on the Lookout, with Dende performing the ceremony and only close friends and family in attendance. And considering the diversity of the Z-gang...the last thing they need was a nosy reporter discovering the Lookout.

"Mom!" Pan called out. "Where's my other shoe?"

Videl walked into the room where her daughter was getting ready for the wedding. "Right here." She said, holding up the missing heel.

Pan grinned and took the shoe, putting it on. "Thanks mom." Pan turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. "Kami...I'm a nervous wreck."

Videl walked up next to her. "I'd tell you not to worry, but that's probably the last thing you want to hear right now."

Pan smiled at her mother. "You're right."

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" Videl asked.

"It's just me. Can I come in?" Gohan asked through the door.

Videl turned away from Pan and opened the door to reveal an anxious Gohan.

"Hey." He said, walking into the room. "Are you rea-" His voice trailed off when he saw Pan. Her long hair was curled around her shoulders and accented by small white flowers entwined through it. The wedding dress she was wearing was a simple A-line with spaghetti-straps.

"Wow..." Gohan said. "You look beautiful."

Pan blushed and smiled. "Thanks, dad."

The Saiyan walked up to his daughter and gave her a hug. "I am so proud of you, Panny. So proud..."

Videl grinned and opened the door. "Come on you two. We've got to go before Trunks starts thinking that you've run off..."

Pan smiled and grabbed her bouquet of flowers. "Mom, I'm nervous, but not that nervous..." She said as she walked out the door, and to the rest of her life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trunks stood anxiously on the steps to the main room of the Lookout. The last month had passed all too slowly for his taste. But now the big day was here...and he was scared out of his mind. What if she changed her mind? What if Gohan changed his?

Trunks shook his head, dismissing those thoughts. She wouldn't run, and Gohan wouldn't change his mind.

When he looked up again, his breath caught in his throat. There Pan was, holding Gohan's arm, looking positively radiant. Trunks grinned as the two walked to where the rest of the Z-gang was gathered.

The lavender-haired young man took a quick glance at the assembled group. Everyone was there, even the Supreme Kai and Old Kai. And when he looked at Piccolo, he smirked when he saw that even the stoic Namekian had a grin on his face.

Looking back to his soon-to-be-wife, his smile grew wider when he saw that they had reached the steps. Gohan was ready to give her away.

Well...as ready as any father could be. For when Pan had gone to step forward, she found that Gohan had not let go of her arm.

She turned to him, a sweet smile on her face. "Daddy." She said softly. "You have to let go now."

Gohan smiled and kissed his only daughter on the cheek. "I know sweetie. I know."

And with that said, Gohan watched as his now-grown baby girl was married to the man that she loved.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once the ceremony was over, a small reception was held to celebrate the newly-married couple. After dinner, dancing, and some chit-chat, Trunks and Pan were ready to leave on their honeymoon.

Just as the two were about to go, Bulma called out to Pan. "Throw the bouquet!"

Pan smiled. "Bulma...there's only two others who aren't married..."

"So?" Bra and Marron said, simultaneously.

"We want to see which one of us gets married first." Marron said excitedly.

Pan shook her head and spun around. She tossed the flowers in the air, and then turned back around to see which one of her friends had caught them.

Pan grinned when she saw that it was Bra who had caught the bouquet. Glancing over at her uncle, her smile grew bigger when she saw that he was grinning, and there was a slight blush to his cheeks.

Vegeta, on the other hand, wasn't as thrilled as the younger Saiyans were. "What?!" He yelled. "There is no way that my daughter is getting mar-"

"Vegeta..." Bulma said, glaring at the Saiyan Prince. "Stop it."

Vegeta scowled at the blue-haired scientist, who just stared back at him. Finally, after a few seconds, he crossed his arms and turned away, conceding to his wife.

Laughing at his father, Trunks lightly elbowed Goten in the ribs. "Looks like you've got some shopping to do, bro."

Goten smirked at Trunks. "Who says I haven't already done it?" He whispered.

Just as Trunks was about to say something back, Pan walked up to him. "You ready?"

The demi-saiyan grinned and kissed his wife. "You betcha." He said, lifting her into his arms.

After saying their goodbyes to their family and friends, Trunks and Pan took off to where a Capsule Corp. ship was waiting to take them away on their two-week honeymoon in space.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trunks shifted in his sleep, rolling over onto a spot that was usually occupied. Woken up by the lack of warmth that should have been there, Trunks squinted at the clock, groaning when he saw that it read 4:15 in the morning.

_Again?_ The demi-saiyan thought as he grabbed his robe and went downstairs. _That's the third time this week that she's done this..._

Walking into the kitchen, Trunks found his wife of three months sitting at the kitchen table, a large array of rather...odd foods in front of her.

"Pan..." He said, tiredness etched into his voice. "It's four in the morning. What are you doing?"

The pregnant woman took a bite of her apple dipped in salsa and grinned when Trunks shuddered. "I'm hungry." She said, taking another bite. "Want some?"

Disgusted, Trunks shook his head. "No thank you." He said, pulling a half-eaten carrot out of the jelly jar. "I swear. If this baby doesn't make you sick...the food you eat will."

Pan took one more bite of her apple, stood up, and started putting things back in the huge refrigerator. "Well...it's not like it's my fault..." She said, a smirk on her face.

"So it's my fault?"

"Yeah." Pan said, going back upstairs, Trunks following her. "It's always the guy's fault."

Trunks laughed as they climbed back into bed. "If I remember correctly...you weren't exactly saying 'no' five months ago."

Pan grinned when Trunks wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her growing stomach. "That's beside the point." Pan said.

Trunks stared at her, open-mouthed for a moment, before finally giving up. It was an argument he didn't want to even try to win...lest he set off one of her notorious mood swings again. Sighing, he pulled Pan closer to him. _Only four months to go._ He thought. _Four months..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There you go! Yet another chapter done! Once again, not my best, and I usually dont' do a jump in the time in the middle of the chapter, but it was necessaey. Please review! I've already got over 70 reviews! Yay!

Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up in week.


	11. Chapter 11: Board Meetings and Babies

Author's Note: Okay. I have to admit it. This chapter was fun to write! I can be so mean...Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Italics indicate thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Trunks sat in the boardroom, drumming his fingers on the huge desk. He hated board meetings...especially when lack of sleep was a constant factor in his life at the moment.

Pan was in the last few weeks of her pregnancy, and the little baby delighted in keeping the young mother-to-be awake in the middle of the night with strong kicks.

Yep...definitely a Saiyan.

So, if Pan didn't sleep, neither did Trunks. The young executive was often awakened by his wife's tossing and turning in the bed. Not to mention the ki of the young infant spiking like crazy.

No doubt about it. This baby was ready to be born.

Trunks downed another cup of coffee as his Chief Financial Officer finished up her report on this quarter's profits. Honestly...Trunks hadn't heard a word of it, and he really didn't care. He'd see the papers later on anyway.

Just as the next department head was about to speak, the intercom buzzed. Welcoming the distraction, Trunks hit the button. "Yes, Meena?"

The secretary spoke. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but there's a phone call for you on line one."

Trunks frowned. "I though I said to take messages on all of my calls."

"Yes sir, I know. But it's your father. He says it's important."

Trunks sat up. If his father was calling, something was definitely going on. "Put him through."

A few seconds later, Vegeta's scowling face appeared on the monitor imbedded in the desk. "What's going on dad? I'm kinda in the middle of an important meeting."

"More important than your mate?" Vegeta asked harshly.

Trunks's heart froze. "Huh? What's wrong with Pan?" He asked, concerned.

"She's in labor. Get your ass down here, now." Vegeta barked.

Trunks shot up from his chair as the visage of his father disappeared from the videophone and the Capsule Corp. logo appeared on the screen.

"Uh...meeting adjourned! I'll be back um...later!" Trunks said frantically as he bolted for the door, leaving a very stunned and slightly confused Board of Directors behind.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Upon arrival at the hospital, Trunks found that his family was already in the waiting room.

"Where is she?" He asked breathlessly.

Videl pointed to a set of large double doors. "Through there."

Trunks nodded and headed for the doors. Just as he was about to go through them, he heard a loud scream, followed by, "Where is that lousy, good for nothing son-of-a-bitch! I swear...I'm going to rip his fucking head off when he gets here!" Pan's triad was interrupted by another scream, and then she continued. "And I'm not talking about the one on his shoulders!!!!"

Trunks's eyes widened, and he turned around, his face white as a ghost. "Do I have to go in there?" He asked, nervously.

Vegeta smirked. "What's the matter, boy? Afraid of your woman?"

Trunks glared at his father. "If I remember correctly, you weren't exactly eager to go into the delivery room when Bra was born..."

Vegeta glared back at his son for a moment before looking away.

Trunks turned as Goten walked up to him. "Trunks, you honestly don't want to miss this. Besides, if you don't go in, she's really going to be angry with you."

The purple-haired man nodded and turned to go in. As he began to open the doors, Gohan spoke. "Just one bit of advice."

"What's that?"

Gohan grinned. "Stay away from her hands."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gohan nervously paced back and forth across the waiting room, his wife watching him intently. After a few minutes, Videl shook her head. "Gohan. Please sit down. You're starting to drive me crazy."

Gohan stopped his pacing and looked at Videl, then sat down. "I'm sorry. I'm just starting to get worried. They've been in there for hours."

Videl rubbed his leg lightly. "I was in labor for sixteen hours, remember?"

He chuckled apprehensively. "That doesn't help much, dear."

"I know." Videl smiled and grabbed a magazine off the small table next to her. After a few minutes of reading, she noticed that Gohan was getting fidgety again. He was tapping his foot on the floor. Memories from high school flooding back to her, she quickly put her hand on his knee.

Gohan looked at her. "What?"

"Gohan, stop. The last thing we need right now is one of your impromptu earthquakes."

"Sorry." Gohan said, smiling sheepishly at Videl. "I can't help it. I'm worried about her."

"I know. I am too. But the only thing we can do it wait." Videl grinned a slightly evil grin. "And thank Dende that you aren't the one in there holding her hand."

The demi-saiyan shuddered at the thought. "You broke my arm that day."

"Hey. You got too close." Videl said a smirk on her face.

Gohan was about to retort, when suddenly, the large double doors opened, and a stunned Trunks walked out, holding a squirming pink bundle in his arms. Immediately, there was a swarm of people surrounding the new father, trying to gat a look at the newest addition to the family.

Gohan was the first to ask a question. "How's Pan?"

Trunks smiled. "Sleeping. We can go and see her in a few minutes, when they get her moved to another room."

Gohan nodded and looked down at his granddaughter, then lightly brushed a finger against the infant's cheek. "Welcome to the world, little one."

Bulma walked over to Trunks, Vegeta next to her. Bulma looked down into her granddaughter's bright blue eyes. "She's so cute! What's her name?"

"Duvessa Atsumi." He said. After a few seconds, Trunks grinned. "You want to hold her?"

Bulma's smile widened as Trunks placed the little girl in his mother's arms.

Duvessa, curious about the new face hovering over her, reached out with her pudgy little arms, trying to grab Bulma.

"I think she likes you, Bulma." Goku said.

"Yeah." Bulma said. A moment later, a sly smile spread across the scientists face, and she turned to her husband. "Here, Vegeta," Bulma said, handing Duvessa to him. "You hold her."

"What?!" Vegeta immediately stiffened as when the little girl was placed in his arms. Everyone in the waiting room held their breaths, waiting for the Prince's reaction.

Vegeta remained motionless for a few seconds, unsure of what to do with Duvessa, until a small furry, brown tail wormed its way out of the pink blanket, and curled itself around his arm. He relaxed slightly, a small, almost invisible smile curling his lips.

Trunks grinned as he watched his father hold his daughter. Then he turned to his sister and Goten, who had just walked up next to him.

"Congratulations, Trunks." Bra said, hugging her brother.

Goten smiled that goofy Son grin. "Yeah. Congrats, bro."

"Thanks."

"When are you going to have the tail removed?" Chi Chi asked.

Trunks shook his head at the dark-haired woman. "Actually...we've decided not to."

Silence filled the room, and Bulma's jaw hit the floor. "Trunks...are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't see any harm. Piccolo destroyed the moon years ago, and if anything does happen, I'll just cut it off."

Bulma was about to argue, when Vegeta, still holding Duvessa, spoke. "I think it's a good idea."

"But Vegeta..."

Vegeta looked at his wife. "There will be no problems. There is no moon, so she can't transform. And if by some slim chance she does, there are plenty of us to handle the situation." He said, gently prying Duvessa's tail from his arm and handing her back to Trunks.

"I don't know..." Bulma started to say, but was interrupted by the doctor coming into the waiting room.

"Excuse me," The doctor said, looking at the crowd. "Pan has been moved into a new room and can have visitors now. She is awake, but still tired, so please make your visit brief. She's in room 317."

Everyone nodded and headed to Pan's room. As Trunks passed by, the doctor pulled him aside. "The bassinet is already in your wife's room. Congratulations, Mr. Briefs."

Trunks grinned, his eyes filled with pride. "Thank you." He said, and then went to see his wife.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A shrill wail broke the peaceful silence of the night as Duvessa made it plainly clear she was in need of attention. Waking up first, Trunks sighed and rolled over, turning down the baby monitor.

Even since Duvessa had come home a week ago, she had been keeping the young parents on their toes. The baby had woken up several times each night, denying Pan and Trunks the sleep they so desperately needed.

Turning to his wife, Trunks gently laid a hand on her shoulder when she started to get up. "Go back to sleep Pan. I'll take care of her."

Pan mumbled her thank you and promptly fell back asleep as Trunks climbed out of bed and put his robe on, then headed down the hall to the nursery.

Opening the door, the purple-haired father was greeted by the loud cries of his daughter. Walking over to the crib, he tenderly lifted Duvessa into his arms. Immediately, the infant stopped crying, and then turned her brilliant blue eyes up to her father.

"What's the matter, Duvessa?" Trunks said, running a finger over the baby's head, where black hair was just starting to grow. "I know you're not hungry, and you just had a diaper change an hour ago, so what is it?"

Duvessa grinned and started babbling. Trunks smiled. "You just want some attention, huh?" He started walking around the room, gently rocking her, hoping she would go back to sleep. "Only a week old, and you're already spoiled rotten."

Trunks grinned as his daughter cooed and snuggled closer into his chest. "If you're this spoiled now...it's going to be hell in ten years..." He said chuckling.

After a few more minutes of talking to the infant, she finally fell asleep. Trunks sighed, wishing she would stay asleep this time, and put Duvessa back in her crib. Tucking the cover around her, he smiled, quietly left the room, and went back to bed hoping the baby would finally let her exhausted parents get some much needed rest.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A jar of cookies to anyone who can tell me what languages Duvessa and Atsumi are derived from, and what each name means!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review! The next chapter will be up in a week!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Good News and Bad News

Author's note: Thank you all so much for all of the reivews! And thanks for stickeing with me! We're getting close to the end! Now...here's a question. Has anyone noticed the genre of this story? ((hears crickets chirping)) Didn't think so. Well, go take a look at it, and keep that in mind as you read the next few chapters. And please don't kill me. Enjoy the read!

Italics Indicate thoughts.

**

* * *

**Five years had passed since Duvessa's birth, and the little baby had grown into a bright young girl. However, much to Chi Chi's dismay, she loved to fight. Vegeta, on the other hand, was thrilled, and whenever the little girl wasn't at her great-grandmother's for her lessons, she was at Capsule Corps., training with her grandfather. On the days where there was nothing going on, Duvessa would stay at home with her mother, usually reading a book, or drawing pictures. 

Today was one of those days. For when Trunks had come home for his lunch break, he found Duvessa sitting in his oversized easy chair, reading one her favorite books, Herman Melville's Moby Dick.

Trunks shook his head. That was one good thing about having Chi Chi as your teacher. You were reading 12th grade books by the time you were five. It had happened to Gohan, it had happened to Pan, and now it had happened to his daughter.

Usually, when he came home, he would find both of the women in his life sitting comfortably in the living room reading, but this time, Pan was no where to be found. Trunks looked at his daughter after setting his briefcase down. "Hey, sweetheart."

Duvessa looked up from her book and her face lit up when she saw her father standing in the doorway. She immediately launched herself into his arms. "Daddy! You're home!"

Trunks grinned and kissed Duvessa on the cheek. "Where's your mother?" He asked.

"She's upstairs. I don't think mommy's feeling too well today. She's barely left the bathroom."

Trunks frowned and put Duvessa down. "Really?" He said, heading upstairs, Duvessa right behind him. "She was fine when I went to work this morning..."

"Well, she's not fine anymore."

When Trunks finally got to the master bathroom, he found Pan hunched over the toilet, holding her long hair away from her face as she expelled the contents of her stomach. He was at her side instantly. "Pan? What's wrong?" He said, gently taking a hold of her hair so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

"I don't know." Pan said, breathing heavily. "I was fine until a couple of hours ago..."

Trunks put is hand on her forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever..." He turned to Duvessa. "Duvessa, go downstairs and get a glass of Sprite and some dry crackers."

The black-haired girl nodded and left the room. Trunks turned back to Pan. "That should help settle your stomach a bit." He said, as he wrapped his other arm around her to comfort her.

However, when he did, he found that something didn't feel normal. Frowning, Trunks checked Pan's ki.

Pan watched her husband carefully as the look on his face turned from one of confusion, to one of shock.

"What?" She asked nervously.

Trunks's voice shook when her answered. "Pan...you're pregnant."

* * *

Three months had gone by since the day Trunks and Pan found out that a second baby was on the way, and the two were going in for the first sonogram. After dropping Duvessa off at Capsule Corps., the couple headed to the doctor's office for their afternoon appointment. 

Both Trunks and Pan were nervous as they sat in the small room, waiting for the doctor. After a few long minutes, he finally came in.

The doctor smiled as he flipped through the pages on the clipboard in his hand. "Well, are you ready to take a look at this baby?"

Pan grinned. "Yes."

"Good." The doctor said as she lifted her shirt over her slightly swollen belly. "Would you like to know the baby's gender?"

Pan and Trunks looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads.

"Definatley." Trunks said.

After a few seconds, an image appeared on the screen. Leaning in closer, the doctor inspected what was on the screen before him. Grinning, he turned to parents-to-be. "It looks like you're going to have another girl."

Pan smiled at Trunks when his eyes widened. "What?" She asked.

Trunks pointed to the screen. "That's not fair. I'm outnumbered."

Pan laughed, but her laughter faded when she saw that the doctor was looking closely at the screen, a deep frown etched across his face.

Trunks noticed it as well. "Doctor?" He questioned.

The doctor was silent for a moment and then turned to Trunks and Pan, a grave look on his face. "Something's wrong."

* * *

Heh heh heh! I left it on a cliffie!! I'm so evil! Just you wait. You ain't seen nothin yet! 

And as for the question posted in the last chapter...Duvessa is Gaelic for "Dark Beauty" and Atsumi is Japanese for "Profound." Congrats to Graelyn-chan, who correctly guessed it!

Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up in a week! Please review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Shattered Dreams

Author's Note: Hi. Betcha didn't see that one comming, huh? ((ducks flying objects)) Okay! Okay! It was mean and cruel. But that's why I did it. heh heh heh. Anyway...I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer. So go read!!

Italics indiate thought.

* * *

Silence filled the trip back to Capsule Corps. As Pan and Trunks tried to figure out a way to tell their family about the devastating news they had learned earlier that day. When they arrived, Bulma was the first to greet them. 

"Oh hi!" She said, a smile on her face. "How'd it go?"

Bulma's smile faded when Pan walked past her, and up to her family's suite. The older woman turned to her son. "What happened?"

Trunks sighed as his gaze lingered on the retreating form of his wife. "I think you'd better call Gohan and Videl."

Bulma frowned. "But Gohan's at work."

Trunks turned to his mother, and for the first time since he got back, Bulma could see the pain in his eyes. "I know mom. But they need to be here. Pan needs her family right now."

* * *

A short while later, both the Son and Briefs families sat in the large living room of Capsule Corps., their attention directed to the young couple sitting on the couch. 

"Pan, honey, what's wrong?" Videl asked her daughter, who couldn't seem to meet anyone's eyes. "What did the doctor say?"

Pan kept her eyes glued to the floor. "When he did the sonogram, he found scar tissue in my uterus. It caused the placenta to attach lower than it should have. I've got Placenta Previa."

Immediately, Gohan, Videl, and Bulma expressions changed to ones of shock, whole everyone else just stared dumbly, not knowing what the condition was. Goten spoke up. "Um...what exactly is that?"

Before either Trunks or Pan could answer, Gohan did. "It's a condition where the placenta attaches either completely over the cervix, or partially over it. It can cause pre-mature birth, hemorrhaging, and other complications.

Goten looked down at his lap. "Oh." He said softly.

"Is it partial, or total?" Bulma asked.

"Total." Trunks answered.

Bulma frowned. "But it's still early in the pregnancy. There's a good chance that the placenta will move up."

Pan shook her head. "No. It won't."

"What? Why?" Videl said, surprised.

"It won't move up. There's too much scar tissue." Pan said. "I shouldn't have even been able to get pregnant."

Trunks put his elbows on his knees. "The doctor had started her on steroid medication to promote the baby's lung growth incase she goes into premature labor, but..."

"But what?" Bra asked.

"The doctor doesn't recommend continuing the pregnancy." Pan said, quietly.

Chi Chi was floored. "But why on earth would he say that?"

"The combination of the Previa and the amount of scar tissue jeopardizes the baby's life, as well as my own. If I decide to carry this baby to full term, there's a only a 40 chance I'll survive labor."

There was a long moment of silence while everyone absorbed the information. Finally, it was broken by Goten. "What are you going to do?" He asked softly.

Trunks opened his mouth to speak, but Pan beat him to it. "I want to keep the baby."

Trunks's jaw hit the floor. "I don't think that's a good idea, Pan. You could die!"

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at his daughter. "Trunks is right. It isn't worth the risk."

Pan glared at her husband and father. "I will not kill this child."

With that said, the room erupted into a flurry of support for Pan's decision...and disapproval for it, the latter coming mostly from Gohan and Trunks. The only two who didn't say anything were Vegeta and Goku, who remained on the sidelines of the argument.

After several minutes of bickering, Vegeta could see that his daughter-in-law was starting to get stresses. Having had enough himself, the Saiyan Prince stepped into the melee. "Enough!" The room fell silent as all eyes turned to him. "All of you just shut up! You idiots arguing about this isn't going to do Pan any good! If she trusts that nothing will happen, then I believe her. I've been on this planet long enough to know that there is nothing stronger that a mother's instincts. This is her decision. Not yours."

A heavy silence filled the room, and then Trunks spoke. "You're right dad. I'm sorry Pan." But when he turned to his wife, she was gone.

"She left." Goku said harshly.

Trunks stood up and started to leave. "I'm going to find her."

Gohan followed. "I'm coming with you."

But before either of them could reach the door, Goku blocked their path. "You aren't going anywhere."

"But-"Gohan began.

Goku cut his son off. "You two are the last people she wants to see right now. I'll go."

Both men were about to protest, but the glare they got from Goku told them not to. Turning around, the saiyan left to find his granddaughter.

Trunks watched Goku leave, and was about to sit back down, when his father's clipped voice rang through the air. "Trunks."

The purple-haired man looked at his father, and the look he got back told him to follow the elder saiyan. Once the two were out of earshot from the others, Vegeta quickly spun around and decked Trunks across the chin, planning the younger man on the floor.

"What in the hell was that for?!" Trunks yelled as he started to get back up.

"Stay down!" Vegeta barked, glaring at his son.

Seeing that his father was royally pissed, Trunks thought it best to do as he was told.

"What in Kami's name do you think you were doing in there?" Vegeta asked.

"Dammit father..." Trunks said, biting back tears. "I'm worried about her. I don't want to lose her. I can't..."

Vegeta's hardened expression softened just a bit. "None of us want to lose her. You've got to let her make that decision."

"But I'm her husband."

"Yes. However, you are not the one carrying that child, and you don't have to live with the physical and mental ramifications of having the baby terminated."

Trunks sighed and looked down at the floor. His father was right. This was Pan's decision, and he had treated her like her say didn't matter. The demi-saiyan ran his hand through his long hair. "Oh Dende..." he whispered. "What have I done?"

* * *

Back on Mt. Paozu, Pan was sitting on the Southern Face, dangling her legs over the edge of a cliff, when her grandfather landed a few feet away from her. 

"Pan," He said. "Are you okay?"

Pan wiped tears away form her eyes and turned around. "How could he?" She said. "He's my husband! He's supposed to support me. And then there's my father..." Her voice trailed off as sobs racked her body.

Goku sat down next to the crying woman and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "They're just worried about you. We all are. Give them some time. They'll understand eventually."

"I will not sacrifice this child. Not for me. Not for anyone." Pan said, her voice determined.

"I know Panny. And I don't expect you to."

Pan looked up at Goku. "Thank you for supporting me."

The saiyan grinned. "Hey, I'm not the only one. Vegeta sounded pretty angry when he spoke with Trunks."

Pan sat there for a little while longer, and then smiled. Standing up, she gave her grandfather a hug. "Thanks grandpa. I think I'm going to go home. I'm getting tired."

"If you need anything, let me know."

Pan floated into the air. "I will. Love you!" She said, and then flew home.

* * *

Trunks got home later that evening, a sleeping Duvessa in his arms. When he got into the house, he saw Pan curled up on the sofa, a book in her hand. He held his breath when she turned to him, not sure what to say to her. After a few seconds he started upstairs, and whispered. "Um...I'm going to go put Duvessa in bed." 

Pan nodded and smiled slightly at the sight of her daughter asleep in her husband's arms, the little girl's arms wrapped around his neck.

A few minutes later, Trunks came back down, but stopped at the foot of the stairs, not quite sure of what to do. When Pan motioned for him to, he came forward and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "What I did today was uncalled for."

Pan leaned up against him. "It's okay. I think everyone's emotions were running pretty high today."

"Tell me about it..." Trunks muttered, lightly rubbing his still sore jaw. He sighed. "If you want to keep the baby, then I'll support you."

Pan smiled. "Thank you. But...why the sudden change of heart?"

"Let's just say some tough love"

"Huh?" Pan asked, staring.

"Dad's fist, my chin." He said. "I think it's going to hurt for a week..."

"Well, you deserved it." Pan said, grinning.

Trunks laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Somebody had to knock some sense into you..."

"Very funny."

* * *

And there you go! Yet another chapter complete! Entering the homestretch, so come back next week for the new chapter! And please review! 

By the way. I am not a doctor. I did the best job I could in comming up with the Previa, so please don't flame me if it doesn't happen in real life. I already know that it's not as serious as I have it in the story, but you'll see why it's like that in the next chapter.

Oh yeah! I've got over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much!!!!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Not Now!

Author's Note: Okay people, here's the next chapter! It's kinda short, but there's a reason for that. I'll explain later. Thank you all for the reviews, I've got 114! It's keeping me motivated, and trust me, right now I need it. Enjoy the chapter!

Italics indicate thought.

* * *

Four and a half months later, the pregnancy had gone off without a problem. But in case something did go wrong, Pan was never left alone. When Trunks was at work, Videl or Bulma was with her, and stayed until Trunks came home. 

This day was no exception. Right now, the entire Z-gang was at Trunks and Pan's house for the monthly picnic. Every month, it was held at another house. Bulma had tried to convince the young couple to skip having it at their house this month and go to Capsule Corps., but Pan wouldn't have it.

With the guys outside training, the women were inside, chatting.

"Where's Duvessa?" 18 asked Pan, who was sitting in Trunks's over-stuffed easy chair.

Pan rolled her eyes. "With the guys. That girl can't pass up an opportunity to fight. To much like her father."

"You mean too much like you." Bulma said, a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Oh give it up, Pan," Bra said. "You'd be out there in a heartbeat if it wasn't for the baby."

Pan blushed and smiled slightly. "Yeah...you're right."

After a few more moments of chatter, Pan pulled herself out of the chair. "I'm thirsty. You guys want anything?"

The women shook their heads no.

"Pan," Videl said, getting up. "Why don't you let me get it."

"Mother...I'm perfectly capable of going to the kitchen and getting a drink. Thank you though."

Pan walked into the kitchen and opening the huge refrigerator, she grabbed the pitcher of lemonade. Getting one of the glasses from the cabinet, she poured herself a drink. After putting the lemonade away, she turned to go back into the living room when a sharp pain spreading throughout her abdomen suddenly stopped her. Dismissing it as the baby kicking, she started walking again.

However, she didn't make it but a few steps when the pain ripped through her body again. Dropping the glass, Pan clutched her stomach and fell to her knees as she cried out in pain.

Instantly, the women in the other room were at her side, and a few seconds later, Trunks was too. "Pan! What's wrong?" He asked, frantic.

Pan looked up at her husband, her eyes wide. "The baby's coming."

* * *

There you go! Another chapter down! Stick with me, the end is near! Okay. Now, the reason why this is so short is last Sunday, my jumpdrive broke. It had all of my files on it, including this story. It took me a week to recover about 80 percent of what I have on the drive. The other 20 percent I lost. So needless to say, I've been pretty depressed this week. Luckily, I had this story backed up on floppy. So to all of those writers out there...I cannot stress the importance of BACKING UP YOUR FILES!!!!!! Trust me, you will be glad you did. I promise that I'll have a larger chapter next week...I'll be going to Denver, so I've got to do something to keep me busy for the six hour drive...So I'll write! 

Thank you for all of the reviews and the next chapter will be up in a week! Please read and review!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Broken Promises

Hey eveyone! Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the shortness of chapter 14. Trust me. This one more than makes up for it. Just don't kill me. And thank you for all of the reviews! I'm up to 123!

Italics indicate thoughts.

* * *

Immediately, Trunks sprung into action. Gathering Pan into his arms, he took off for the hospital; his family and friends close behind. As soon as the group arrived, the nurses took Pan into surgery. Trunks was about to follow, but he was stopped. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Briefs, but I can't allow you in." The doctor said.

"But-"

"We have to do an emergency C-section. If anything goes wrong, you'll just be in the way."

Trunks looked helplessly down the stark, white corridor where Pan was being taken. Sighing, he stepped aside and let the doctor leave. He stood there for a moment before setting heavily in one of the waiting room chairs and putting his head in his hands. "Oh Kami please...please let her be okay."

After a while-Trunks wasn't quite sure how long-a nurse came into the waiting room. "Mr. Briefs?"

Trunks stood up, holding Duvessa in his arms. "Yes?"

The nurse walked up to the young father. "I've been sent to tell you that your daughter's been born. She'd in the nursery."

"Is she alright?" Trunks asked as he followed the woman down the hall.

Smiling, the nurse nodded. "Yes. Perfectly healthy. Which is quite unusual for a baby born as early as she."

"What about my wife?"

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know her condition." She said as she led Trunks and Duvessa into a room full of bassinets. Weaving her way among the crying infants, she stopped at a crib on the far side of the room. "If you need anything, just let one of the OB nurses know."

Trunks nodded and looked down into the crib where a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket slept peacefully.

"Daddy?" Duvessa asked.

"Hm?"

"Is that my little sister?"

Trunks grinned widely. "Yes Duvessa. She is."

"Wow." The five year-old whispered as she stared wide-eyed at the slumbering infant. "She's so tiny. Was I ever that small?"

Trunks chuckled. "Yep. You were."

"Wow." Duvessa repeated. "What's her name?"

"Actually," Trunks said with a small shake of his head. "We haven't been able to decide on a name yet."

"Oh." After a few more moments of silence, Duvessa spoke. "Mira."

"What?"

"A name. Mira. It's Latin for wonderful. Grandma Chi Chi started teaching me Latin the other day."

Trunks smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I think it's a beautiful name, sweetie. What else did you learn?"

"Well, I learned that Iona is Greek for purple jewel. And I think that would be a cool middle name, since she has purple hair." Duvessa said, pointing the lavender fuzz on the baby's head.

"Hm." Trunks said. "Mira Iona. I like that."

"Do you think mommy will like it too?" Duvessa asked.

"I'm sure she will, Honey." Trunks said. "She'll love it."

Leaving the nursery, Trunks and Duvessa went back into the waiting room to join the others. After answering questions and letting then everyone see the baby, Trunks sat down in a chair, and Duvessa crawled onto his lap.

"Trunks?' Bulma asked, walking up to her son. "Gohan and I are going down to the cafeteria. Would you like anything?"

The lavender haired demi-saiyan glanced at the clock. It was almost 11 pm. "Um...A cup of coffee would be nice."

Bulma nodded. "Okay." She said, and then turned to leave.

* * *

A few minutes later, when Bulma and Gohan returned, they found Trunks sound asleep, with Duvessa curled up in his lap, also asleep, her head resting on her father's chest. 

Gohan smiled softly as he set his coffee down on the table. Walking over to dozing pair, he gently lifted his granddaughter into his arms, then went across the room and laid her on the sofa.

Trunks immediately woke up. "Huh? What's going on?"

Bulma smiled and handed Trunks his coffee. "You fell asleep."

"Oh." Trunks took a drink and looked around the room. "Where's dad?"

Bulma scanned the room, and shrugged her shoulders when Vegeta wasn't anywhere to be found. "I don't know."

From across the room, Goku spoke. "He's in the nursery."

Trunks stood up and walked out of the room. When he got to the nursery, he was surprised to find his father sitting in a rocking chair, holding Mira, gently rocking back and forth. He was speaking to her softly. As Trunks moved closer, he could hear what was being sad.

To normal person, Vegeta's speech would have just sounded like a series of grunts and gibberish. But to Trunks, and the others of the Z-gang, it was totally understandable. Shortly after Bra was born, Bulma had insisted on learning the Saiyan language. Vegeta had agreed, and using what she had learned from her husband, the scientist had taught the other members of the group. Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, Videl and Chi Chi had all picked up on it quickly, and even Goku had learned to speak Saiyan fluently. In time, the humans among the group, as well as the Nameks had learned too. She was now in the process of teaching everyone the Namekian language.

Trunks smiled and stood there for a moment, content to watch his father let his emotional guard down.

Suddenly, Vegeta turned his head. "How long were you going to stand there?" He asked in Saiyan.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and responded in the same language. "I don't know. How long have you been in here?"

Vegeta stood up and placed Mira back in the bassinet. "Since you fell asleep."

The two saiyans walked back out into the waiting room in silence. They weren't there but a few minutes, when the doctor came through the doors. Trunks was immediately in front of him. "How is she?"

The room was silent as the doctor hesitated for a moment. Then he spoke. "As you know, the Placenta Previa forced us to do a cesarean birth. After the baby was born, there were some complications, and Pan started hemorrhaging." He paused for a second as the family took in the information, a growing sense of dread filling the room. "We did everything we could but...I'm sorry. She didn't make it."

Trunks felt like someone had just shot him through the heart. _She can't be dead..._he thought. Suddenly, cold, hard tile rushed up to meet him as he fell to the floor, tears pouring from his eyes. He vaguely felt his mother's embrace as she hugged him, trying to comfort her only son. His only thoughts were of his wife...his Pan, who was now gone. Gone forever. She couldn't even be wished back with the Dragonballs. Her death was natural.

Then, Trunks felt another set of arms wrap around him. Looking over, he saw his father next to him, doing something completely unthinkable for the Saiyan Prince. He was hugging his son.

"Trunks..." Vegeta whispered, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

When he heard the news, Gohan's world came crashing down. His only daughter was gone. Turning to his wife, he held her as they both broke down and cried. 

Duvessa, who didn't realize what was going on, tugged on her grandfather's pant leg. "Grandpa?" She asked. "What's wrong? When can I see mommy?"

Gohan looked down at the little girl, and for one of the few times in his life, he didn't know what to say. How could he tell something like this?

But then, Videl bent down and picked up Duvessa. "Honey, you can't see mommy."

"Why?"

Videl looked at Gohan, then back at Duvessa. "Duvessa...your mother, she...she died."

Duvessa stared at her grandmother for a moment, and then started crying. Gohan wrapped his arms around both of them as the little girl buried her face in the crook of Videl's neck. It was the only thing he could do.

Gohan looked up when Trunks suddenly stood and looked at the doctor. "I want to see her."

The doctor looked at Trunks for a moment, then nodded. "Follow me."

As Trunks started to leave, Duvessa jumped out of Videl's arms and ran up to her father. "Daddy, I want to come too."

Trunks knelt down to his daughter's level and shook his head. This was the last thing the five year-old needed to see. "No sweetheart. You need to stay here."

"But I wanna come!"

"I know. But you need to stay here and be strong for your grandparents."

Duvessa sniffled and nodded, walking back to Gohan and Videl.

Trunks tried to smile at her, and then followed the doctor out of the room. Going through a long series of hallways, the doctor finally stopped at a swinging door. "I'll be right out here." He said softly.

Trunks nodded and took a deep breath. Pushing open the door, he started crying again when he saw her. _She looks like she's sleeping._ Slowly, he walked up to her and took her hand in his. "Dammit Pan...You said that everything would be okay. You promised me...You weren't supposed to leave me..." Trunks leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you..."

As soon as he said that, Pan's body shimmered and then vanished. Trunks allowed himself a small smile. _At least she's been allowed to keep her body..._

Unfortunately, the doctor chose that moment to walk into the room. His eyes widened when he saw the body vanish. "What the hell?"

Trunks turned and wiped the tears from his face. "It's okay." He said, leaving the room. "It's supposed to be this way."

* * *

Okay! Don't kill the author! ((ducks flying objects)) If you kill me, then I can't finish the story!! ((gets up when things stop flying around)) Phew! I know...I know...It's cruel and evil...writing such a short chapter...and then doing this to you all...but read next week. The new chapter will be up on Monday. Trust me this was a hard chapter to write... 

Thank you for all of the reviews, and like I said, the next chapter will be up in a week!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Can He be Helped?

Okay! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Italics indicate thought.

* * *

Far above, on the Sacred Planet of the Kai's, two men gazed into a crystal ball, saddened looks on their faces. 

"Elder..." The Supreme Kai said quietly. "There has to be something we can do. It can't end like this."

The old Kai sat up, thoughtfully stroking his chin. After a few tense moments, he spoke. "Perhaps there is something that can be done. When she arrives at King Yemma's palace, send for her."

The Supreme Kai nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

_Why can Snake way be longer?_ Kind Yemma thought as he looked down at the dark-haired standing before him. _It only took her three days to get here..._

Pan glared up at the giant, a scowl on her face. A scowl that had sent the orges in the room running from cover. "Send me back, dammit! I've got two daughters and a husband who need me. I cannot leave them! I cannot be dead!"

King Yemma tried desperately to calm the angry part-saiyan. "I'm sorry Pan. There's nothing I can do."

Pan crossed her arms and floated up in the air, bringing herself face to face with Yemma. "Well, you had better find a way, or I swear, I'm gonna-"

"Excuse me." A haggard voice cut in.

Both Pan and Yemma looked down to see an old woman floating on a crystal ball. "What are you doing here, Baba?" King Yemma demanded.

"I've been sent to get Pan."

"Huh?" Pan frowned and floated down to the fortune teller. "Why?"

"I don't know." Baba said, shrugging her shoulders. "Please come with me."

Pan nodded and followed Baba. But before she left, she turned back to Yemma. "We're not done here." She said, her voice laced with anger. "Got it?"

Then, Pan and Baba disappeared. Yemma released a sight of relief as his orges came out of hiding. "Good heavens." He said, rubbing his temples. "Not even Vegeta was this difficult."

* * *

Bulma sighed forlornly as she watched her son half-heartedly push the food around on his plate. Normally, he would have been on his third or fourth helping by now, but ever since Pan had died three days ago, Trunks had fallen into a severe depression. He hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, and he couldn't go home because it was too painful for him to be there without his wife. 

The worried mother suspected that the only thing that was keeping him alive was his children. Therefore, Bulma had insisted that Trunks never be left alone. If Vegeta wasn't with him, someone else was, always making sure he didn't try anything.

Dropping his fork on his plate, Trunks suddenly got up and left the room. For a few seconds, nobody moved, just watched as the young man retreated. Then, Gohan got up form his chair, and followed.

When the older demi-saiyan got to the family room, he saw Trunks sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. He was watching as Bra played with Mira, and Duvessa watched TV. Gohan looked on, trying to figure out a way to help Trunks. Kami...it hurt. It hurt so much to lose is precious daughter. But he couldn't even begin to imagine what Trunks was going through. To lose one's wife...your bonded mate...Gohan shuddered at the though. Losing Videl would kill him. Just as losing Pan was slowly killing Trunks.

Gohan stood there for a moment, then started to walk over to where Bra and Duvessa were. However, he didn't make it but a few steps when Goku suddenly appeared in the room, Chi Chi in his arms. "Mom? Dad?" Gohan said as Trunks looked up and the others came into the room. "What's going on?"

"I just spoke with the Supreme Kai." Goku said, looking at Trunks. "He's asked me to take you to the Planet of the Kai's."

Confused, Trunks stood up and approached Goku. "Why?"

"I don't know. But we need to go. Now." Goku said, putting his hand on Trunks's shoulder. A few seconds later, the pair vanished.

Videl frowned and walked over to Chi Chi. "What was that al about?"

The older woman shook his head. "I have no clue."

* * *

Kinda short I know, but I got tired. And I can't even think...let alone write...when I'm tired. Yes, I know I'm out dragging out torture...but don't worry. There's only one or two more chapters to go. And wether it is one or two depends on you, dear readers. I'll explain more when I post the next chapter. But keep the good reviews comming, and the next chapter will be up in a week! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Miracles

Okay everyone! Here it is! The final chapter!! It's fluffy. Very fluffy. But I like to end my stories like that. So enjoy reading!

Italics indicate thought.

* * *

Old Kai paced around impatiently, waiting for the two saiyans to show up. He was just about to contact Goku to tell him to hurry up, when a small whooshing sound signaled the pair's arrival. 

"It's about time you got here!" He said, spinning around to face them. But any more harsh words he had vanished when he saw the condition Trunks was in. The young saiyan looked like he'd been through hell. "Trunks...I'm so sor-"

Trunks cut the elder Kai off. "If you brought me here to give me your sympathy, I don't want it. I just want my wife back."

From behind the group, the Supreme Kai spoke. "Actually Trunks, that's why we called you here."

Turning around, Trunks's heart skipped a few beats at the sight he saw. The Supreme Kai was standing there, a smile on his face. And next to him...was Pan.

Pan smiled when she saw Trunks. His face was pale, there were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess...and he was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. "Trunks..." She whispered, and then ran into his arms.

"Pan..." The demi-saiyan said, tears falling from his eyes. "Oh Kami, I missed you."

Goku grinned widely as he watched the reunion taking place before him. Walking over to the Kais he put his hands on his hips. "While this is a good thing, Pan's still dead. She can't go anywhere but here and Otherworld." When he saw the smirk on Old Kai's face, Goku frowned. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

The Old Kai smiled softly. "The same thing we did for you."

Just then, Pan and Trunks walked up next to Goku, Trunks's arm around his wife's waist. "What do you mean?" Pan asked.

Supreme Kai looked at Pan. "Years ago, when Goku fought Majin Buu, he was actually dead. The Grand Kai arranged for him to come back for a day for the Tournament. That's when Babadi attacked. At one point, we brought your father here to train with the Z-sword. Shortly after he went back to Earth, he was absorbed by Buu."

The Old Kai continued. "So to help in the fight, I gave my life to Goku, so he could go back and continue the battle."

Trunks grinned. "I remember that! I was only eight. My dad and Goku used a Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu." He looked at Goku. "If you had still been dead, we never would have been able to save Earth."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Pan asked, stepping away from Trunks.

"I'm not going anywhere Pan." The Old Kai said, walking over to the young woman. "You however, are. You have a family. Two children and a husband who need you."

Closing his eyes, he concentrated for a few moments. Suddenly, the halo that was floating over Pan's head vanished, and re-appeared over the Old Kai's. "You need to live for them. It's not your time yet."

Pan stood there for a moment, jaw hanging open. "Th...thank you." She said. Then she leaned over and kissed the old man lightly on the cheek. "I can't tell you much this means to me. To us."

Trunks grinned widely as he walked up behind Pan and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know how we can ever repay you."

"Well, he's happy." The Supreme Kai said, looking at the Old Kai, who now had stars in his eyes from the kiss. "But really, you've all done so much already. You don't need to repay us. Just keep doing what you do. But now, you need to go home Pan." He looked at Goku "Your family is starting to wonder what's going on."

Goku nodded and walked up next to Pan and Trunks and put his arm over their shoulders. "Thank you, again." He said, and then placed two fingers to his forehead. Seconds later, the trio disappeared.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp., everyone else waited impatiently for Goku and Trunks to return. Gohan sat on the couch and looked at his mother, who was talking quietly to Bulma and Videl. Standing up, he walked over to the women. "Mom?" 

"Hm?"

"Did dad say anything about what was going on?"

Chi Chi shook her head. "No. He just said that we needed to get over here right away. Why?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I've just got a funny feeling about something."

Videl frowned. "Is anything wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I just have a...feeling."

Videl was about to question him further when Goku appeared in the middle of the room with Trunks. Gohan spun around. "Dad, what's going on?"

Goku merely shook his head as stepped aside to reveal Pan, who was standing behind him.

Gohan froze and his eyes widened when he saw his daughter. "Panny?" He asked quietly as Videl slowly stood up and moved over to him. "Is it really you?"

Pan nodded and stepped forward to hug her parents. "Yes daddy. It's really me."

"But...how?" Videl asked.

"The Old Kai gave me a life. Just like he did for Grandpa Goku."

Trunks smiled as he watched, then walked over to Goten who was standing by the stairs. "Where are the girls?"

"Upstairs. Your sister just put them down for a nap."

Trunks nodded and quietly headed up the stairs as Pan continued to hug her family. After a few minutes, a little girl's voice rang through the air. "Mommy!! You came back!"

Pan turned around just in time to catch Duvessa as she launched herself into her mother's arms. "Duvessa! I missed you so much!"

Trunks grinned as he slowly descended the stairs, cradling his precious cargo in his arms. When he reached the bottom, he called out Pan's name.

The room fell silent as the mother looked at her husband and her hand went to her mouth as tears started falling from her eyes. Trunks walked over to Pan and gently placed the infant in her arms. Afraid her legs would fail her, Pan sat on the couch and smiled down at her youngest daughter.

Duvessa took the opportunity to climb onto the sofa next to her mother as Trunks sat down on the opposite side. "I hope you're not mad, but I picked out a name for her. Daddy likes it...but I wasn't sure you would."

Pan ran her hand through Duvessa's hair. "Of course I'm not angry sweetie. What did you pick out?"

"Mira Iona. Mira means wonderful in Latin, and Iona means purple jewel in Greek." The little girl paused for a moment. "Do you like it?"

Pan smiled. "I love it Duvessa. It's a perfect name."

* * *

Several hours later, Pan sat curled up on the sofa in the living room. She was talking with several other people, and at the current moment, feeling very much like a human pillow. Duvessa was curled up asleep next to her, with her head on her lap; Mira was sleeping soundly in her arms, having just been feed. And Trunks...Trunks was snoring softly next to her, his head resting on her shoulder. Pan smiled softly. She wouldn't have it any other way. 

Bulma chuckled at the sight before her. "You know..." Bulma said. "He hasn't slept in days. Barely eaten...we've all been worried sick about him."

Bra nodded. "Mom was worried that he might do something drastic, so she made sure someone was with him all the time."

Pan frowned slightly. "Drastic? How drastic?"

"Drastic as in suicide." Gohan said.

Pan shook her head. "I don't think he would have done something like that. The girls..."

Bulma cut her off. "The girls were the only think keeping him alive, I think."

The quarter-saiyan sat there for a moment, thinking about what she had just been told. She didn't want to believe that Trunks would do something like that...but it was hard not to believe it. After a few more seconds, Pan shifted slightly. "I think it's time to put the girls in bed."

Bulma nodded, knowing Pan didn't want to discuss it any further. She smiled as her daughter-in-law tried to wake Trunks up.

Smirking at the fact that her husband slept like a rock, Pan leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Trunks...dinner's ready."

Immediately, Trunks shot up. "Food? Where?"

Everyone in the room laughed. Trust a saiyan to react at the prospect of food. Pan shook her head. "Come on, you goofball. Help me get the girls in bed."

Trunks nodded and gently lifted Duvessa in his arms. Then Pan stood up, and together, the two went upstairs to their suite.

Once Duvessa and Mira were sleeping soundly in their rooms, Pan and Trunks walked into the hallway, and Trunks quickly swept Pan up into a passionate kiss. She tried to regain her composure as he trailed kisses across her cheek and down her neck, but she found it rather difficult. Finally, she found her voice. "Trunks..." She managed to rasp out. "We shouldn't..."

"Why?" He murmured against her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"The girls-"

"Are asleep."

"But everyone's downstairs..." Pan whispered.

Trunks pulled away and looked into Pan's eyes. "Pan, the last three days have been a living hell for me. Without you...I can't function. It was all I could do to keep from killing myself."

Pan lowered her head. "I know."

Trunk took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him in the eye. "I never want to feel like that again. Don't you ever leave me. I don't know what I'd do..."

Pan smiled and lightly caressed Trunks's cheek. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She said, just before kissing him again.

Trunks smirked and lifted his wife into his arms, carrying her to their room. Life was short. And he was going to be damned if he was going to waste any more time thinking about what once was. He would much rather spend the time living in what was to come.

THE END.

* * *

Wow. This turned longer that I had expected. And it got so many good reviews! Over 150. Thank you all so much for sticking with me. I had briefly thought about writing a sequil to the story, and that's what I was going to ask you about. I wanted to see how many readers wanted one, but after I finished this chapter, I decided against one. However, eventually, there will be a companion piece to this one, centering on Goten and Bra. I don't know when, but there will be one. 

Okay. Now, I want to take a little time to thank all of my reviewers, starting with Trugeta,whom I beta for, and Leelo77, whom I chat with regurlary. Both of them have helped me a great deal in writing this, and I want to thank them personally! Thanks guys!

Now, to thank all of my other reviewers. Without you guys, I wouldn't have been able to finish this story. Gotta get inspiration from somewhere, and you guys gave it to me.

Young geezer, Matt.J.1, Spirit Demon, Tears of the Nite, coolkitty2, ladybugg, sesshomarusgirl123, another, Drek Rak' stom (I'm really glad I got you hooked, Drek. lol), jazzywolf, Sankikya2000, Korean Chick, MT96, lil mari (who correctly guessed what I was going to do to Pan), XoBrYtTox, ALEX, Chan many, Scar Light, Morgause Nokami, black-shadow1.0, butterflygrl4, dbzfreak07, Princess of Purity, joseph lee, goldfighter, kiki, Eggs, Graelyn-chan, anjevin, Amon's Angel of the Darkenss, tillallareone, Shadowcat90, InuChic133 (my 100th reviewer!) Kurii, hieisprincess, Kilara74, CowgirlUSA, Pikachu90000, Kawaii warrior, Lovely Days (thanks Ang!), Laura NeatO, Silver Rainbow, and last but not least, I LIKE THIS STORY. Most of you were repeat reviewers, and I greatly thank you for that. Also, thank you to anyone I missed, and anyone who read, but didn't review, and anyone who will review.

So, keep an eye out for new stories, cause there will be some! Thanks again, and see you around the site!


End file.
